New family
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: A sequel to 'Bakulove' Dan and Runo prepare for the next part of their lives...parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Its sequel time :)**

 **This was originally suggested to me by a guest reviewer as a final chapter for Bakulove but I thought it should be its own story , so here it is, chapter 1 of New family.**

It's a common fact that the first year of marriage is the hardest but this was not the case for Dan and Runo as they were already living together and to most of their neighbours they were considered '' the perfect couple'' as they offered babysitting services or a ladder and they weren't shy to throw events or parties for friends and family and had respectable jobs, the only thing that could possibly make them _more_ perfect would be an addition to their family.

Runo was now sitting on the bathroom floor with a small blue stick in her hands very soon a plus sign appeared on the screen.

Runo slumped into a corner.

-x-

Dan heaved himself through the front door. He was exhausted, at this point her just wanted to eat something preferably with a john lee then sleep for a week.

''Rune''? Dan called. Dan went upstairs to the couple's on-suite bathroom to find Runo huddled into a corner.

''Runo , what's the matter''?

Runo said nothing but just held up the pregnancy test.

Dan held it in his hand.''Runo are you-.

Dan couldn't finish his sentence before Runo whispered ''yes''.

-x-

After Dan had gotten Runo off the bathroom floor he made her some tea and was now talking to her in the living room.

''So why are you so upset about having a baby''? Dan asked.

''don't you think its to soon? We've only been married a year and now we're having a baby, aren't you scared''?

''No''

''Why not''?

''Because I know the two of us can make it through this''.

For the first time that day Runo smiled and hugged Dan.

''So I take it you're not upset anymore''?

''Nope, but who do we tell first''?

''Same as when we got engaged''.

''don't tell me its because your parents are in the Bahamas again''.

''They're not but since your parents are closer to us I thought we'd choose them''.

Due to his fatigue Dan had given in. ''Fine, we'll go on Saturday''.

''Tomorrow is Saturday''

''Oh, then we'll go tomorrow then''.

 **Oh how I love these kinds of stories :) But tell me what you guys think by reviewing.**


	2. Parents and peers

**God bless school holidays, now I can finally focus on my writing, anyway here's the second chapter enjoy my friends :) . Also this is not going to be a short chapter.**

 ****A day after Runo found out she was pregnant the couple were headed to Miyoko and Shinjiro's house to tell them about their first grandchild Runo's parents would also be in attendance as they had become quite friendly with Miyoko and Shinjiro.

Dan knocked on the door which was opened by his mother Miyoko.

''Oh hi guys I've missed you'' said Miyoko as she led them into the house and then pulling her son and daughter-in-law into one of her bone crushing hugs.

''I haven't seen you in so long. How are you? What's new''?

''Miyoko let them breathe first before you start interrogating them'' Shinjiro said from the other room.

''There's my little girl'' Tatsuo said hugging his daughter.

''Hi dad, hi Shinjiro'' Runo said.

''Runo, how are you ''? Shinjiro said

''Should I use my invisibility for good or for evil''? Dan mumbled ,earning him a slight elbow to the ribs from his wife.

Miyoko quickly interjected. ''Hope you guys are hungry, we have _a lot_ of food''.

''Awesome'' Dan said.

'' You know sometimes I wonder if your stomach has a direct link to a different dimension'' Runo smirked.

''Hey''!

Shinjiro and Miyoko burst into fits of laughter.

-x-

True to her word Miyoko had made enough food to feed 20 people.

'' So what brings you over''? Miyoko asked.

''Well as much as we love seeing you guys Rune and I have some great news'' Dan said.

''I'm pregnant'' Runo said.

''Oh how exciting, a grandchild from my baby, how are you feeling sweetie''? Miyoko asked Runo pulling her into another bone crushing hug.

''This is amazing my first grandson/granddaughter'' Saki said in an overly joyous fashion.

''Well it's safe to say your mother and I are very happy for you and if you need anything you know where to find us'' Shinjiro said.

''Same goes for us'' tatsuo said.

As Runo walked to Dan's car outside Shinjiro stopped his son.

''Listen Dan, no matter what happens you must make Runo feel good'' he said.

'' I know dad I can't stand to see Runo upset''.

''Well you two are good together you help each other out, now go to her its getting late''.

-x-

The following weekend Dan and Runo were going to a party held by Baron and his new girlfriend Jenny (yes the same one as the pop singer in the series) at his beach house. It had two levels so Baron and his main party guests could party on the top floor while Jenny's more relaxed friends could relax on the bottom floor.

The door swung open to reveal a beaming Baron.

''Master Dan and Runo glad you could make it come in''.

''As you can see most of the women are down here with Jenny whilst the guys are upstairs with me watching the game and master Dan I got that pool table set up'' Baron said proudly.

Dan threw Runo a withering glance with his lips pouting and his eyelashes batting.

''I don't care if you go play pool with the guys'' she said.

''Awesome, thanks babe'' Dan gave Runo a quick peck on the cheek then raced after his friend.

''you've got him trained I gotta say I'm impressed''

Runo turned around and hugged the owner of the voice.'' Behind every good man is a woman who's controlling him, its good to see you Julie''.

It turned out that the party guests were all the former brawlers.

Ren quickly came downstairs to get some more alcohol and decided to inform Runo that Dan was kicking his ass at pool.

''You want another drink''?

''Nah I'm good what about you Runo''? Julie asked.

''No thanks''.

''What? , are you on a diet or something''?

''No, it's just that pregnant women shouldn't drink''.

Julie's eyes grew, ''Shut up congratulations''.

She then proceeded to put her head to Runo's stomach and spoke: '' Hi baby it's your aunt Julie are you all cozy and warm in there''?

Runo just stared at her friend in wonder.

-x-

''A baby, master Dan that's great'' Baron said.

''Yeah it is, now Dan's really getting old'' Ace smirked. ''how are you feeling''?

''Slightly sick to my stomach Ace, now hit the damn ball'' .

''Please Runo's going to be doing all the hard stuff whilst you just stand back and watch'' Billy said.

''Well yeah but I'll have to do stuff as well''.

''Holding her hair back as she pukes doesn't count''. ''Eventually she'll start feeling bad about her herself and you'll have to perk her back up''.

''Who are you ? , how do you know this stuff''?

'' I have three older sisters and I'm an uncle to six there's no way I've made it this far in life without learning a thing or two''.

''Dude you just officially moved up to number one on my speed dial''.

 **And that's chapter two done hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	3. The fight

**Man have I been slacking off with my writing.**

 **To make up for it here's chapter 3.**

It was Friday morning and Dan slumped downstairs into the kitchen turned on the coffee maker and the lights, bathing the room in artificial light.

As the room lit up Dan jumped as he saw Runo slumped forward on the kitchen table.

''Jesus how long have you been sitting there''?

''Just since four, I've had to get up to pee like every three minutes so there really want much point in going back to sleep''.

''I didn't even here you get up ''.

''Well you sleep like you're dead so I'm not surprised''. Runo looked at her phone, the time said 7:15 '' Dan you need to get to work''.

''If I speed I'll get there on time'' Dan said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Runo followed him to the driveway.

''Have a good day sweetie and by the way I booked our first doctor's appointment so we can both go''.

''Awesome see you tonight'' Dan said pulling out.

-x-

Around 18:00 that night Dan practically skipped into the house, His boss had noticed his bad mood this morning and had let him go home early but warned him to be on top of his game on Monday.

Upon entering the house Dan noticed that it was much cleaner than it normally was.

Dan walked into the kitchen the top half of Runo was inside the oven whilst the other half was outside. ''I want it that way'' was playing on the radio.

'' _Tell me why I never want to hear you say…''_

Dan unplugged the radio.

Runo removed herself from the oven.

''How long have you been standing there'' She asked.

''Long enough to know about your secret love of boy bands, should I be worried''? he smirked.

''You should because if Nick Carter came in here and asked to take me to the Caribbean I'd say yes''.

''He's in a boy band I'm sure I could kick his ass, how long have you been cleaning the house'' Dan asked.

''Since I shut up the restaurant for the night''.

''Well I hope you enjoyed it because that's the last housework you'll be doing for the next nine months''.

Runo raised an eyebrow.'' What's that supposed to mean''?

''Rune you can't be doing housework, we don't want to endanger the safety of our baby in anyway '' Dan said pulling her close.

Runo pushed him away.'' Excuse me Dan Kuso but the last time I checked I didn't need your permission to do things, who do you think you are''?!

''I'm your husband and I'm doing what's best for you''.

''No, you're doing what's best for _you_ ''.

''Oh yeah because I'm _so_ self-absorbed'' Dan rolled his eyes.

''Forget this, make your own dinner seeing as I'm no longer allowed.''. Storming past him Runo ran up to their room and slammed the door.

Dan sighed and went to the TV. _what did I just do?_

He thought.

-x-

Hours later Runo came downstairs and took a seat on the couch next to Dan.

''Hey can we talk'' she asked.

''Sure''.

''Listen I know you were just trying to be helpful but you've got to understand that you made me feel invalid and for god sake Dan I'm not made of glass'' Runo said.

''I know'' Dan mumbled.

Runo smiled, at least she got a response out of him.

Dan took her hands in his. '' Its just that I worry about you, I don't want you to get hurt''.

''I'm sorry Rune I was being a real idiot''.

''At least we both know where this is coming from now huh''?

The two sat in silence for a while not sure where to go from here.

Smirking slightly Dan spoke;'' I guess we got our first taste of your mood swings. That was a _big_ leap from the Backstreet Boys''.

''I actually broke the mirror in our room so we're going to have to get a new one'' Runo said.

''Fantastic''.

''Hey , just be glad I didn't take my golf clubs to your laptop''.

 **Oh how I love these two ;)**


	4. First glimpse

**Chapter 4 is ready for action, sorry not my best intro but please enjoy.**

Runo rolled over on her side the sudden wave of nausea got her to make a bee line for the bathroom. The sound of retching is what got Dan to get up. He trudged to the bathroom and leaned over Runo's hunched frame and held back her hair. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and looked at Dan.

''How are you feeling now'' Dan asked.

''Confused as to how I could still be throwing up there's nothing left''.

''I'd help you carry the kid if I could but we both know that's impossible''.

Just then Runo burst into peels of laughter.

''What's so funny'' Dan asked

'' Thanks for holding my hair back''.

''don't mention it Rune, what time do we have to be at the doctor's''?

''Ten''.

''Ok, I'm going back to bed you should too'' Dan said.

-x-

''Seriously who reads this crap''

'' Put those down'' Runo hissed.

The couple were now at Dr. Ernest Collin's office.

He was a young man who was recommended to Dan from his boss.

''Dan and Runo Kuso please come in'' He said.

Runo gazed at the doctor before her. ''Good job Dan he's cute''.

Once the two were taken into Dr Collin's office Runo lay down and lifted up her shirt.

''Now just so you know Runo the gel will be a bit cold''.

''ok''.

Dr. Collin turned on the ultrasound machine and waved the wand of her stomach. For several minutes nothing appeared on the screen making Dan and Runo quite scared. Just then a small object was on the screen.

''There it is'' Runo said.

''there what is''? Dan asked a bit confused.

''There's our baby'' Runo said tearing up.

''this is proof. Proof of our new life as parents'' Dan said.

 **Sooooo sweet. Also I can't believe I've done** _ **two**_ **in one day.**


	5. Shopping, a heartbeat and the first crav

**Today's special is a new chapter of New family. Enjoy your read.**

During her second trimester Runo's pregnancy symptoms had gone down a tad. She wasn't throwing up all day long ( although she wished she wasn't throwing up at all) but she would take what she could get.

It was a mid-Saturday morning and Dan and Runo were now in the living room surrounded by color swatches, catalogues filled with baby furniture and on Dan's laptop there were pages of baby names, some male , some female and some gender neutral.

''How about if it's a boy Zain''? Runo suggested.

Dan didn't respond.

''Dan''! Runo yelled.

''Huh, oh sorry Runo, guess I'm just a bit tired'' Dan lied. In truth Dan was preoccupied with Runo's birthday party which was less than a week away.

''Well what do you suggest ''? Runo asked pouting a bit.

'' How about if it's a girl we call her Edan''? Dan suggested.

''Not bad but I feel we could do better''

''How so''?

'' we need a gender-neutral name''

''like''?

''Alex''.

''Alex...Alex, I like it'' Dan said.

''Oh Dan by the way I'm going shopping for maternity wear with Julie this afternoon'' Runo said.

''Ok cool, Shun's coming over as well''.

''Any particular reason why''? Runo asked skeptically.

''No''.

-x-

'' This one's hot'' Julie said.

''Julie I'm pregnant I'm going to get fat, being hot isn't a priority right now'' Runo said.

Ever since Runo and Dan's wedding Julie had calmed down a tad, this was mostly due to her engagement to Billy.

''So how's Billy''? Runo asked.

''Oh he's terrific in bed'' Julie answered.

''Augh, I did _not_ need to know that'' Runo said cringing.

''Oh come on Runo you knew that was gonna be my answer'' Julie smiled throwing a short sleeve shirt in Runo's direction hitting her in the face.

''true'' Runo muttered.

''So how've you been feeling lately''?

'' Ok, my morning sickness is going down''.

''that's good''.

Runo quickly tallied up all the items in their cart and the two friends paid.

-x-

''I made a list'' Dan said the next day when the couple were back at Dr. Collin's office.

''Of what''?

''Of baby names''

''Oh great, what've you got''?

'' If it's a boy either Aiden, Flint or Aaron and if it's a girl either Alina, Lucy or Ayla''

'' I like it''.

Just then Dr. Collin walked in.

''And how's my favorite couple this morning''? asked Dr. Collin.

'' I thought Doctors aren't allowed to have favorites''? Dan said.

'' Most aren't but I'm the exception''.

''Ok Runo you know the drill '' Dr. Collin said.

Runo lifted up her shirt and Dr. Collin squirted on the gel.

Dr Collin waved the wand and once again the baby appeared on the screen.

''Oh by the way I have a surprise for you'' Dr. Collin said.

''what is it ''? Dan and Runo asked in unison.

''Listen closely ''. Dr Collin said tapping on some keys. Just then a whooshing noise was heard.

''That would be your baby's heartbeat '' Dr. Collin said.

''This is amazing'' Dan grinned.

After the gel was wiped off by a paper towel Runo pulled her shirt down.

''Alright Runo everything seems to be moving along nicely and I'd like to see you again in about 4 weeks and if you have any concerns you have my cell'' Dr. Collin said.

-x-

'' I'm hungry '' Runo said later that night.

''For what'' Dan said.

'' Garlic and anchovy pizza'' she said.

''And so it begins'' Dan mumbled getting out of bed to call the 24 hour pizza place.

 **Hope you enjoyed this and who ever can guess what all the baby names Dan chose are associated with will get a shout out in the next chapter.**


	6. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hi guys as of the 7th of November 2017 I won't be publishing for a while as its exam time :( But don't worry as I will be uploading the 6th installment of New Family as soon as I can .


	7. A brithday renovation

''Michael''?

''Too average''

''Brian''

''Not average enough''

'' Seriously Dan how can a name not be average enough''? Runo asked.

''Babe you want a name to be unique to that baby''

''ugh fine lets go through names for girls , you start this time''.

''Alright how about Veronica we can call her Ronny''

''no''

''Allison''

''No, reminds me too much of Alice''

'' And that's a bad thing''?

''Not at all I just don't want to be thinking of giving birth to my friend is all''.

Just then Dan's phone went off and started playing **at the beginning**.

''I gotta take this I'll be back in a sec''

Runo hummed to herself quietly and turned on the Tv whilst rubbed her small belly, she had started showing about two days ago.

Just then Dan came back into the living room his face visibly red.

''Danny what's wrong''? Runo said getting up.

'' Mark Stone'' Dan said gritting his teeth.

''What does _he_ want, you don't work on Saturdays''.

'' apparently it's an emergency so I have no choice'' he said walking out the front door.

'' Have fun'' Runo said half -heartedly.

-x-

A week later Runo was hinting at her birthday which was less than three days away.

Dan was now at a local burger king with Shun and Marucho.

''So I was thinking that for Runo's birthday present I turn the guestroom into the baby's room.

''Sounds good only one problem'' Shun said.

''And what would that be''? Dan asked.

''Your Construction skills are kind of lacking Dan'' Marucho piped up.

''And that's why you two are gonna help me'' Dan said.

''We'd love to'' Shun smiled.

-x-

After an hour the three friends had bought everything they needed for the renovation, all they needed now was to get Runo out of the house for the day. And that way's name was Julie Yamamoto.

The guys were nearly finished all they needed now was the birthday girl. And luckily for them Julie had just dropped Runo off at her and Dan's house.

Runo walked inside to see her husband and two best friends busy playing Call of duty on the xbox Dan had bought himself a few days ago.

''Hi Dan'' Runo said sarcastically.

''Oh hi Runo'' Dan said Jumping up.

''Well its time for us to head out'' Shun said hugging Runo goodbye.

Once the two friends had left Dan and Runo sat down and started to talk about her party.

''Ok Rune since it's _your_ birthday you get to pick'' Dan said holding a notebook and a pencil.

''Alright food wise same as our wedding with the fruit baskets for the vegetarians''.

''uh huh '' Dan said scribbling it down.

''Decoration wise I don't want anything and drink wise an abnormal amount of soft drinks '' Runo said.

''Wait Runo , you don't like soft drinks'' Dan said

''I know but I've been craving them for weeks''

''Alright is that it''? Dan asked.

''yep''

''Sweet I'll get that ready for ya'' Dan said.

-x-

True to his word a week later Dan had done everything Runo wanted.

''Wow Dan really outdid himself'' Jenny said gazing around her.

'' Yeah Dan always comes through'' Baron said. He had decided to stop calling Dan Master Dan a while ago.

'' Strange there isn't any booze though'' Mira said.

'' I know'' Ace said. '' I feel like I'm at a kid's party but for adults''.

''Hey guys'' Dan said coming over.

''Where's the booze dude''? Ace said.

''Runo started craving junk food and soft drinks a few days ago'' Dan explained.

''Now if you'll excuse me I believe it's time for presents'' Dan said with excitement.

''He's got the whole kid party thing down'' Ace smirked.

-x-

Runo's gifts were all quite cute. Miyoko and Shinjiro had gotten her a rocking chair, Saki and Tatsuo had gotten yellow pajamas for the baby , Ace and Mira got teething rings, Ren and Fabia got a mobile, Marucho and Jewls got a pacifier, Julie, Billy, Shun, Alice, Baron and Jenny just gave cash.

Once all the guests were gone Dan took Runo upstairs but told her to keep her eyes shut. Once they entered the guest room Dan told Runo she could open her eyes.

Once Runo saw the guest room she gasped with amazement. The walls that were once pure white were now aqua with grey stripes. The hardwood floors had been replaced with a soft carpet.

Where the bed once was there was now a crib.

''Well? What do you think''? Dan asked.

Runo suddenly burst into tears.

''Babe what's wrong''? Dan asked

''I-I love it'' Runo said jumping into Dan's arms.

'' I can't wait to be a dad'' Dan said later that night in his sleep.


	8. A perfect match and and a water break

**Its Kusaki time ladies and gents.**

Runo had just entered her third trimester and it was living hell for her, she had taken maternity leave at work and had left her friend Brittney in charge. Dan had just come home from work when he heard retching sounds coming from the upstairs bathroom.

 _That's my cue_ Dan thought. Quickly he ran upstairs and held back his wife's hair.

'' Thank you'' Runo said.

''My pleasure how're you feeling now''?

''Better thanks''.

''that's good''.

-x-

Dan and Runo were now in the living room, as usual Dan and his favorite drink (a john lee) in front of him.

''so how was work today''?

'' Not good''.

''Why''?

''I've become Mark's personal therapist ''

Runo giggled. ''How''?

''You know his wife Margaret''?

'' Vaguely ''.

''Yeah well she left him''.

Runo looked shocked, sure Mark had his quirks like his occasional bitter and mean attitude but this was too much.

''For who''?

'' His assistant''.

''You're kidding''? Runo hoped.

''Nope''.

''Dan''?

''yeah Runo''

''Do you think you feel sorry for him''?

Dan fake laughed, while he and his boss didn't like each other they did respect each other… to some degree.

''Well I think you should invite him over to show your support''.

''I support his ex-wife'' Dan mumbled.

''what was that''?

''nothing''.

''Well I was thinking we could set him up with Brittney ''.

''Seriously''? Dan asked confused

''Yeah, don't you think they might hit it off''?

''Well its worth a try'' Dan shrugged.

'' Ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow night'' Runo said.

''Fine'' Dan grumbled.

-x-

The next day during his lunchbreak Dan walked into Mark's office.

''Hello''? Dan called, he heard a sniffle from a corner.

''Mark is that you''? Dan asked.

'' Yes, I miss her so much Dan''.

''c'mon come to my office and we'll chat''.

A few minutes later Dan was playing psychologist with his boss…and he was getting nowhere.

'' I feel empty inside, if only there was someone to fill the void''.

''Maybe there is. My wife Runo has a friend called Brittney and she's single''.

Suddenly as if he had been reborn Mark jumped up. '' I'd love to go, what time''?

''19:24 ''.

-x-

That night Mark was at Dan and Runo's house and he was so happy you'd think he had forgotten about Margaret.

''So Mark how are you''? Runo asked emerging from the kitchen with a London broil.

'' I feel more amazing than I ever felt in my life'' Mark said.

Just then Brittney appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair and ice blue eyes.

'' Sorry I'm late Runo'' Brittney said apologizing

''Its fine, Brittney I'd like you to meet Dan's bo- I mean friend, Mark ''Runo added.

Brittney shook the man's hand '' Nice to meet you Mark''.

-x-

Dinner went amazingly not only did Mark and Brittney hit it off but Mark was so happy he gave Dan the week off… _with_ pay!

It was now 12 AM Dan was celebrating his mini vacation by watching the opposition with Jordan Klepper.

''Dan come quick'' Runo yelled.

Dan dashed to the bathroom ''What's wrong''?

''My water just broke'' Runo said.

 _Its finally happening_ Dan thought.

''Dan call an ambulance'' Runo shrieked.

''Right'' Dan said grabbing his phone.

 **Yee Its finally happening :)**


	9. The birth

**Ok people no more f !king around its time for me to back on topic.**

'' How're you feeling''? Dan asked.

''Not good''.

''Dr. Collin should be here soon with some news''.

The couple had arrived at Bakugan city hospital at what seemed like lightspeed.

Runo had been admitted and the two were now in a private room.

Just then Dr. Collin appeared smirking a bit.

'' Dan, Runo I found something out the other day that you two should know about''.

''What is it''? they asked in unison.

''You aren't having just one baby…you're having two! Also judging by the recent sonograms its one boy and one girl as well''.

'' That's great doc but what about the fact that the baby or should I say bab _ies_ aren't due for another week''?!

''Ah that, Well that shouldn't cause for concern , in a few minutes we'll check Runo into the delivery room '' Dr. Collin said as he walked out of the room.

''Rune we still haven't agreed on a name'' Dan said.

''Well I've thought of a name for the girl'' Runo said.

''what is it''?

''Alina''

Dan stroked his chin'' Done, our daughter's name is going to be Alina''. ''Oh and Runo _I've_ thought of the boy's name''.

''And that would be''?

'' Aiden''

''I like it ''

Just then a nurse came in to take Dan and Runo to the delivery room.

Once they got there Dan was handed some scrubs.

''Alright MRS Kuso push'' Said a separate doctor.

Runo pushed at hard as she could.

'' I see a head '' said the doctor. ''c'mon Runo just one more''.

Runo pushed with all her might and in the process crushed her husband's hand.

''Ok I see another head, once more with feeling''.

Runo pushed again this time _actually_ crushing Dan's hand.

'' Well Mr Kuso here are you children, the time is 5:34 AM and the date is November 18th. Would you like to cut the cords ''?

Dan was handed the small knife and cut both umbilical cords and beamed at his new children.

-x-

An hour after the birth Dan and Runo held their children in their arms.

Dan held Alina she looked exactly like Runo save for Dan's eye color.

Runo held Aiden, he looked just like _Dan_ save for _Runo's hair color_.

 **Hope you liked this installment of New Family.**


End file.
